The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Nick-stiny!
The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Nick-stiny! is a song written FDBackup and others featuring various Nicktoons. Lyrics Old Reptar was hopping around Paris City like a big playground When suddenly Danny burst from the shade and hit Godzilla with a Batgrenade Godzilla got pissed and began to attack but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu When Aaron Carter came out of the blue And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile but before it could make it back to the Batcave Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave and took an AK-47 out from under his hat and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat but he ran out of bullets and he ran away because Optimus Prime came to save the day this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Nick-stiny good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime and then Shaq came back covered in a tire track but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back and Batman was injured, and trying to get steady when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped Indiana Jones took him out with his whip then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find 'cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist then he jumped in the air and did a somersault while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be this is the Ultimate Showdown... angels sang out an immaculate chorus down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris who delivered a kick which could shatter bones into the crotch of Indiana Jones who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne but Chuck saw through his clever disguise and he crushed Batman's head inbetween his thighs then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan all came out of nowhere lightning fast and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw with civilians looking on in total awe and the battle raged on for a century many lives were claimed, but eventually the champion stood, the rest saw their better: Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be this is the Ultimate Showdown... (The Ultimate Showdown) this is The Ultimate Showdown... (The Ultimate Showdown) This is the Ultimate Showdown... Of Ultimate Destiny. Category:FDBackup Category:2018 Category:Songs Category:Crossovers